


Per Se

by robinwritesallthethings



Series: Original Character Collection [1]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Language, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Nathan Burns finally finds a good assistant in Melissa Hall. But when he realizes he wants more, he has a decision to make.
Relationships: Nathan Burns/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Original Character Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962376
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	Per Se

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EventHorizons13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizons13/gifts).



“You’re fired!” Nathan barked. “End of story! Get out of my office and out of my life!”

He sighed as the door slammed, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers and sighing. He had admittedly gotten a little dramatic at the end there, but this was the sixth assistant he’d fired this year. Good help wasn’t hard to find. It was impossible to find.

He sat down at his desk, sneering derisively at the cup of incorrectly made coffee on his desk. It was weak, had milk instead of cream, and no sugar at all. Useless.

At least he had a perfect ad ready to go. He pulled it up, posted it online, then stood to go get himself his own damn cup of morning coffee.

****

Melissa Hall sat in the waiting room, pretending to read a novel she’d brought with her while she quietly sized up her competition. She wasn’t surprised that almost everyone here was a decade or more younger than her. People tended to think that personal assistant jobs were easy, and a lot of them were, if you worked in some piddly little insurance office. But if you worked for someone as rich and influential as Nathan Burns, it wasn’t going to be easy.

These kids had no idea what they were getting into, and she was hoping that would work in her favor. She hadn’t had an opportunity this good since before she’d had her son, and she didn’t want to blow it.

She was the last one to go in. Mr. Burns was frustrated. It was easy to tell since his office wasn’t soundproof. It was a good sign that she got to go in at all. That meant he hadn’t found anyone he liked just yet. As he got on a phone call with a client that she’d overheard would last a few minutes, she snuck off to the kitchen to get him a coffee.

It was still steaming when she returned and was immediately called in to see him. She set it down on his desk and took a seat, smoothing her skirt underneath her before sitting down.

He raised an eyebrow. “What’s this?” he wondered skeptically.

“Coffee,” she replied simply. “Dark roast. Brewed with double the amount the package suggests. Cream and sugar to finish.”

He narrowed his eyes at her, then picked up the cup and took an experimental sip. He stared at her briefly, then took another before setting it down and dropping into his chair. “That’s a damn good cup of coffee, Miss Hall,” he stated matter-of-factly. He tapped two fingers on the paper sitting in front of him. “You have an interesting resume.”

“Interesting good or interesting bad?”

He smirked. “Interesting just means interesting, Miss Hall,” he explained smoothly. “You haven’t moved out of the area for over a decade. Why so many odd jobs? Animal hospital is one I haven’t seen from a prospective assistant before.”

“My son. Most of those jobs offered flexibility, to a point, at least. When they stopped, I had to leave.”

“And what about this most recent job as a medical stenographer?”

“It can be spotty. Reduced hours, potential for danger. I want more money. More stability. And I know I’m good enough to do what you need.”

“What about your son?” he asked curiously, taking another sip of coffee.

“Oh, he’s thirteen now, so according to him, he doesn’t need me,” she laughed. “He’s old enough to be alone more, and to start having certain responsibilities.”

“You do not look old enough to have a teenage son, Miss Hall,” he observed.

“Shouldn’t I be the one flattering you, Mr. Burns?” she replied coyly. “I want what you have to offer, after all.”

“Tell me why you want this job, Miss Hall. Really. No line, no BS. Just the truth,” he challenged.

“Because I’ll be good at it,” she responded truthfully. “I want to do something I’m good at. I want to be somewhere where my good work is acknowledged and valued. And I know you’ll do that if I work for you. I saw everyone else out in your waiting room. They’re all young and hungry. They’re hoping that you’ll see something else in them and elevate them from being just a lowly assistant. They don’t realize that being an assistant to a man like you isn’t lowly at all. It’s a position of ultimate power, and it should be respected.”

“I’m a blunt man, Miss Hall, so I’ll ask you directly, even though it’s technically illegal. You’re not just here looking for a rich husband, are you?”

She laughed and shook her head. “No, Mr. Burns. I was married once, and as you can see, it didn’t work out so well.”

She flashed her empty hands as proof and he chuckled. “Well, Miss Hall, if you do everything else as well as you make coffee, I won’t have any complaints. You’re hired on a trial basis for one month, starting right now.”

“Yes, sir,” she replied primly, standing and waiting for his instructions.

“I need a revised calendar before lunch,” he ordered. “It’s a mess after the six assistants I’ve already gone through this year. There are four files I need for a conference call this afternoon. You should know which ones after you see who the call’s with. I want another cup of this excellent coffee, and something to eat. I’m feeling peckish. And if you bring me one of the rock-hard pastries that’s been sitting in the breakroom all morning, I will fire you on the spot.”

“I would never, sir.” She winked and smiled. “I’ll have it all for you right away.”

She breezed out of his office like she didn’t have a care in the world. Nathan leaned back and finished his first cup of coffee. Things were finally looking up.

****

Several months later, Melissa Hall was still Nathan Burns’ assistant and his life could not have been running more smoothly. It was, in fact, the only reason he was hesitating to make his next move.

But she was entirely too irresistible to pass up. Melissa Hall was not just the most fantastic assistant he’d ever had. She was extraordinarily intelligent, witty, and beyond beautiful.

He’d never imagined himself to be the type of man to court a long-term relationship outside of business. Hell, he’d turned down heiresses who had pursued him before. He’d never wanted any of them, and he didn’t need them to make his professional life work. It worked just fine on its own. But he wanted her, and it was time to make it known.

If he lost her as an assistant, so be it. It would be torture to have her around him all day everyday and not know.

He stood, buttoning his jacket as he strode out the door of his office. He paused by Melissa’s desk, quite pleased when she automatically tilted her head up to wait for him to tell her what she needed.

“I need reservations at Per Se tonight for two at seven,” he started.

“Of course, sir.”

She was already dialing and he smirked. Per Se was his favorite restaurant, and he frequently took clients there. She had no idea what was coming.

“A dress and accessories will arrive for you at six so you’ll have time to change before we take my car,” he continued. He was actually nervous for once in his life. “Unless you’d care to protest?”

She was silent for just one moment. It would have hardly mattered to anyone else, but to him, it meant the world, especially as a faint blush spread across her cheeks. “I wasn’t aware that I was allowed to protest, sir.”

“You are when it’s an invitation, Melissa,” he answered honestly, holding his breath as he waited for her reaction.

Her blush deepened and she bit her lip, and he knew he’d closed the deal.

“I’d love to, Nathan.”

He liked the sound of his name on her lips. He grabbed her hand, lifting it and briefly brushing his mouth over her knuckles. “Tonight, then, Melissa. I’m eagerly looking forward to it.”

****

Melissa took a deep breath as they were shown to a table. She had never even allowed herself to dream of eating at a restaurant like Per Se, especially not in a dress as expensive as the one she was wearing, and especially not with a man like Nathan Burns.

She had already respected him before she went to her job interview. After working for him for several months, she genuinely liked him. She had known that he was fond of her, of course, but she’d thought it was only on a professional level. She’d had no idea his affections ran deeper.

But after he’d gifted her with a gorgeous set of diamond earrings along with a matching necklace and bracelet in the car, she certainly didn’t have any doubts.

She smiled as he brushed the maître d’ aside to pull out her chair for her, his hand ghosting over the small of her back possessively as she sat. He sat down across from her just before the waiter arrived at their table.

“May I order for us both, Melissa?”

“Please do, Nathan.”

She had no idea how he was going to do that. They hadn’t been handed menus. Then again, he came here often. He probably had it memorized.

“We’ll both have the chef’s tasting menu with appropriate wines for each course,” he said authoritatively.

The waiter nodded at him. “Of course, sir. The first course will be served momentarily.”

Then they were alone again. His icy demeanor evaporated and he smiled warmly at her. “You look very fetching in diamonds, Melissa,” he complimented her.

“Thank you again. They’re stunning.”

“Not as stunning as you.”

He paused as the waiter returned to pour their wine and serve them their first course of oysters and caviar. Melissa had never eaten anything so exotic before, but she was adventurous. She watched what Nathan did and copied him.

He smirked at her. “I’d never guess that was your first oyster,” he teased.

She laughed. “Well, you pay me very well, Nathan, but not quite this well.”

“How else would I impress you?” he reasoned. “I have to be able to take you somewhere you can’t afford to go on your own.”

“So you’re not taking me to a Knicks game, then?” she questioned archly.

He rolled his eyes. “Never. You are a saint for taking all of those free tickets off my hands.”

“Well, the joke’s on you if you’re serious about dating me,” she pointed out casually. “My son is now their biggest fan, and he’d love to go to the games with someone who actually understands basketball.”

He leaned back, grinning. “You’re asking me if I want a stepson.”

“We’re kind of a package deal. I’ve only had a few dates since I was divorced, but they all ran when they realized I had a son.”

“I wouldn’t have asked you here if I wasn’t comfortable with it, Melissa,” he assured her.

“Good.” She beamed at him. “Good. I’m glad.”

They continued their conversation as their courses were swapped out repeatedly. He kept her busy with questions about herself, things he would have had no way of learning at work. When they reached the fourth course and Melissa exclaimed over how the duck foie gras was her favorite so far, she demanded to turn some of his questions back around on him.

He happily agreed, answering all of her questions. He was impressed that she was able to come up with so many that she didn’t know the answers to. She’d learned a lot about him during their few months together already.

When the duck breast course was delivered and she exclaimed again, he shook his head. “I think you just like duck,” he observed.

“I think you’re right,” she agreed.

“I’ll remember that.”

She nodded, holding his gaze as he took a sip of wine. “What do you want, Nathan?”

“I thought that was obvious,” he replied. “I want you.”

“For how long?”

She was greatly enjoying herself, but she was also feeling incredibly vulnerable. She knew it would be extremely hard to bounce back if he decided he just wanted a quick fling, or if it didn’t work out between them, despite what he’d already said.

“You know what kind of man I am, Melissa,” he told her. “I only make long-term deals. I’m not interested in anything short-term.”

“It’s strange to hear you talk about a romantic relationship like a business transaction,” she admitted.

He waited to answer while their plates were switched out yet again. She’d never eaten a meal with courses before, and she wasn’t sure how many there were. They were all small, of course, but it was so extravagant. Not what she was used to at all.

When they were alone again, twirling truffle pasta around their forks, he admitted, “I’ve never seriously thought about a romantic relationship before. I apologize for my terminology.”

Her lips quirked up at the corners. “I never thought I’d hear you apologize for anything.”

He shrugged. “I have my moments.”

“Is eating here always like this?” she couldn’t help asking as their plates were switched out yet again.

“That depends on what you mean. You can’t order individual items at Per Se. There are two nine-course tasting menus each day. This is the chef’s menu. The other menu is vegetarian. If I wanted to eat a salad, I could get a cheaper one somewhere. There’s a special menu for private guests, but it’s just a reduced version of the regular tasting menus. Less for more since you feel exclusive.”

She nodded. “I was just curious.”

“I’ll take you to a lot more places like this if we’re together, Melissa. Wherever you want.”

She nodded again as their next course was delivered. “Wagyu beef,” Nathan announced. “One of my favorite ingredients.”

She took a bite. “It’s delicious,” she agreed.

He looked at her and expectantly raised his eyebrows. “But?” he prompted her.

She smiled. “You know that’s not why I want to be with you, don’t you, Nathan? I wasn’t lying when I said I wasn’t trying to work for you just so I could find a rich husband.”

“I’m well aware, Melissa. But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t treat you the way I think you deserve to be treated by the man who loves you.”

She blinked rapidly. “Love?” she murmured.

“I wouldn’t have brought you here for less.”

She felt giddy, like she was in high school again and the most popular boy in her class had just asked her out on a date. “How many more courses are there?” she wondered coyly.

He laughed. “Two. Cheese and dessert.”

“Good. Because I love you too, Nathan, and I’d like to show you how much.”

There was a brief splash of red across his cheeks. He coughed slightly and straightened his tie so he could regain his composure.

“Why do you think I chose that dress? It’s going to be delectable to peel you out of.”

When their dessert arrived, he plucked the dark chocolate and lavender truffle off of his plate and leaned over the table, holding it out to her. She obligingly bit off half of it. She felt the soft chocolate on the inside smear over her lower lip.

“Mmm. You have chocolate on you.” Nathan’s thumb swept over it. As he ate the other half of the truffle, he licked his thumb. “All gone.”

They finished dessert and he paid the check, very blatantly leaving it out on the table so she could see how much the dinner had cost. Her eyes may have bulged out of her head a little, but she kept quiet. She knew Nathan wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t going to stop treating her. She would have to get used to it.

****

Later that night, back at his place, they lay in bed together, tangled up in his sheets, which had a thread count so high she hadn’t thought it existed. She was supremely satisfied, and he was too.

He grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together. “I’ll be sorry to lose you as an assistant,” he said truthfully.

She giggled. “Am I obliged to quit if we’re dating?” she wondered.

“Dating? Perhaps not. When I get you a diamond bigger than Beyoncé’s and you marry me, it’s hardly prudent to make it seem like my wife needs a job because I can’t support her.”

“Bigger than Beyoncé’s, huh?” she teased.

“Of course. I am committed to having the best of everything, and that means you will too.”

“Well…” she mused. “What if your stubborn wife insists that you having the best of everything means retaining her as an assistant?”

He turned onto his side and gazed at her. “Would you really?”

“Yes. You think I want to deal with your grumpy ass when you come home after a long work day with a bad assistant?”

He chuckled. “I can’t argue with that.”

“I’ll stay on as your assistant, Nathan. Before and after you give me the rock. I promise.”

He leaned in and kissed her. She twined her arms around his neck and kissed him back happily.

Then he groaned. “I’m going to have to go to Knicks games with him, aren’t I?”

“Oh yeah. No way out of it.”

“I hate the Knicks,” he muttered.

“Oh, your life is so hard,” she joked, rolling onto him as he laughed along with her.

“Something is,” he responded coyly.

She shook her head as she stared down at him. “I love you, Nathan Burns.”

He sighed happily, his hands sliding up to squeeze her hips. “I love you too, Melissa Hall.”


End file.
